Mia's Diary
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: What happens when a curious Hermione discovers a secret diary of one of Lily Potter's friends? She reads it of course! Join Hermione in learning about a mysterious girl from 1974, or 2009? Read; much better than summary suggests
1. Prologue: Hermione's Discovery

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger was walking through the Potter's destroyed home. It was December 14th, 1999. It had been two years since Harry killed Voldemort and he finally felt strong enough to go back to his parents' old home and collect anything that was not destroyed yet, since no one else ever went into the house, other than to move the bodies of course.

She was in the library, or at least what was left of the library, and was looking at the pictures along the walls and along the mantle over the fireplace. There were many of James, Lily, Harry, and Peter, Harry's godfather, as teenagers. (A/N: I know Peter wasn't really his godfather, but in this story he didn't betray the Potters) But there were also ones with another couple of people; a beautiful, but pale, brunette girl, a handsome, but pale, black haired boy, and another handsome, slightly more tanned, brunette boy.

They were smiling and laughing together. The black haired boy kept wrapping his arms around the girl and kissing her on her cheek or lips. She would grin and kiss him back. The brunette boy would look at them and roll his eyes, good-naturedly, along with James, Lily, and Peter. They all looked so happy, but Hermione wondered who they were. No one ever mentioned them, and she definitely had never met them; she would remember faces as breathtaking as their's.

She picked one up and examined it more closely. There looked to be writing on the back. She could see the imprint of letters through the old picture. She carefully removed the picture from its confinement in the frame and read the writing on the back. It was elegant script, obviously a girl's. It read:

'11-26-76

Lily,

This is my favorite picture we've ever taken, Amy did an amazing job! You look so cute with James. I can't believe it's already 7th year. I'm gonna miss you after we graduate. I just wanted to let you know that you are the one of the best girl friends I have ever had. I don't mean to get all sentimental and crap on you but I had to at least say something. Siri and I don't know how much longer we'll be here, you never know what might happen back home. I just want to let you know you are amazing and I love you Lils!

-Mia.'

Hermione, by the end of the brief but touching letter, had tears in her eyes. _Wonder what happened to her?_ She thought. _Mia must be the girl, Siri, the black haired boy, but who is the third person?_

She set the picture back upon the shelf and went to the bookshelf next to the fireplace. There were many thick volumes decorating the ceiling to floor shelves, many skinny ones too. The one that caught Hermione's eye though was a small green and silver stripped book. _Slytherin?_ She asked herself. Curiously, she picked up the small book. It had a lock on the front, with small silver letters across the bottom spelling out Milena Black.

"Must be Mia's diary." She mused quietly to herself. "Wonder why Lily has it?" She tried the lock. Surprisingly, it popped open. On the first page it said:

'This diary is property of Milena Black.'

She turned the well preserved page. Then read:

'Lily, I gave you a copy of my diary so you could learn all about me. While I was here, I didn't tell you some things. Not that I didn't trust you, of course I did, it's just I couldn't. Remus knows; but he figured it out by himself. Sorry, hope you'll forgive me if we meet again some day. Read what I wrote and hopefully you'll understand. I love you Lily, forgive me!

-Mia.'

_Wonder what happened? It can't hurt to read just a little, right?_

Carefully, she turned the page of the diary, to find out just who Mia Black was or is...

* * *

**I'll add the next chapter when I get 3 approving reviews. So if you want to find out about Mia, please, review!! Thanks**

**love**

**Mia Black (lol)**


	2. Chapter 1: Holy Son of a Hell!

**Well, I was gonna wait 'til I got some reviews, but I'm so impatient... lol**

**Enjoy **

**Love Mia**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Holy Son of A Hell!**

(A/N: Now the story is in Mia's POV; confusing at first, but bear with it please)

December 10, 2009 or June 30, 1974

Well, my day started normal enough.

YAWNNN!

_Wow, I _actually_ slept well last night!_ I mused to myself as I awoke on December 10, 2009. I got out of my cozy bed and prepared for long day of school. I hopped on the bus and got to school early, as normal. I talked to others who were sitting at the usual table. I sighed, 7:45 AM. Just another normal, but completely boring day of Sophomore year at High School. I noticed Taylor just arrived, and I hide a grin and attempt not to stare.

Taylor is one of my best friends. He's so funny, and when I'm mad at him, he automatically apologizes to make it better. Okay, so maybe I like him a little, what can I say. We are just so alike, how could I not?

Anyway, I get up to talk to him. He doesn't mind, or so he says. I help him a little with his math, like always, and got my first hour supplies. I put them in my classroom and as I was walking out I waved to two of my other good friends, Lucas and Marcus, who were walking into the room. The only thing I didn't notice was Marcus put a small piece of paper on my desk. I talked to Taylor for another 2 minutes before the warning bell rang. We went into the room and talked to Shandra, who was sitting behind us.

After the bell rang, and we began our worksheet and I notice the paper. I open it and read what it says.

_June 30, 1974 -Soon You'll Understand-Love, RL_

"Hey, Taylor? Do you know what this is?" I ask, passing him the paper. He reaches for it, but the second his hand touches it with mine, everything disappears.

"Holy son of a hell!" I exclaim, "what was that?"

"I don't know." he replies, rubbing his eyes.

"Taylor, where are we?" I ask, nervously.

He just shrugs and stands up, reaching for my hand to help me up to. I still had the paper in my hand and tucked it away for safe keeping. We had landed in a meadow. There were trees to one side of us, a lake to the other, and a humongous castle in front of us. I gaped at it. He looks at me and I say, "Well, what do you reckon we do?"

Rolling his eyes at my word choice and quietly chuckling he replies, "Find someone to help us I suppose."

We walk off towards the castle. It must have been early morning here, like at school, because the sun was just rising in the east. If I were to guess, I would've thought about 7:30 AM. What I didn't know is it wasn't December anymore, and the sun rises much earlier in the summer. I also noticed the weather, but figured we were somewhere warm, I never comprehended where we actually were.

Once we got to the castle, I looked at the sign right outside the door. 'Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland'. My eyes nearly pop open at the discovery. I pull Taylor's sleeve and when he looks at me I point, to shocked to speak. _Scotland, what the heck! How did we get to Scotland? And what's Hogwarts?_ I think.

He, too, is shocked. We knock on the door, hoping against all odds someone will answer. Luckily enough, a tall wizard, with a flowing, silvery beard down to his waist, opens the door within 3 minutes. "Hello, how may I help you?" He asks, clearly confused at either our appearance or our knocking.

"Hello," I reply, "I'm Holly Maloney and this is Taylor Barkley, and we just kind of landed here. Can you help us figure out what is going on?"

"Of course Miss Maloney." He ushers us inside. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I assume you have heard of me?" He politely asks, as he leads us to his office. Taylor and I both shake our heads no. "Do you know of magic?" He asks, amusement in his eyes. Again, we shake our heads.

"Understandable. Chocolate Frogs." I'm slightly confused until the gargoyle moves, I realize it must be a password. "Now," he states, as we go up a spiraling staircase to his office, "Miss Maloney, you are the heir to Ravenclaw." I gasp, confused.

"What?!"

"Well, about 600 years ago, Mr. Matthew Maloney, the heir of Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, put a curse on his family's blood. The magic would no longer occur, and squibs, magical people born without powers, would be produced, until the prophecy, which was created at the same moment he cast the spell, began."

"What's the prophecy?" I ask, interested. Taylor nods.

Dumbledore chuckles, "Two founder heirs to the past, find their destiny. Upon return, a third heir follows. Together, in the future, the four heirs will unite and possess the power to defeat the dominant evil. Two founder heirs to the past." He recites.

"Not everyone knows the last heirs, for they all put the same spell upon their blood. I know because they have been recorded, but only very privately released. I was told in case something like this were to happen. Now," he turns to Taylor, "what was your mothers' maiden name?"

"Zachariah." He states.

"Yes, yes, yes. I assumed correctly. You, son, are the heir of Gryffindor."

I smile, but then it falters, "Sir, who were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"

"Godric Gryffindor was the brave founder of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw, the intelligent one. Helga Hufflepuff, the loyal founder and Salazar Slytherin was the most ambitious. They used these traits to sort students accepted into Hogwarts."

"Are we magical then?" Taylor inquires.

"Of course. I can feel your power radiating from here." he says.

"But the prophecy says..." I falter, just noticing the date on the newspaper lying on Dumbledore's desk. "Sir, is this today's paper?"

He nods. "June 30... 1974." I whisper.


	3. Chapter 2: Goblins and Ollivanders

****

I forgot to add a disclaimer oops! Well JK Rowling owns all the characters except the unfamilar ones!

Love Mia~ Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goblins and Ollivanders**

Taylor blanches, "74?! That's 35 ½ years in the past!"

"You two are from December of 2009?!" Dumbledore asks, eyes twinkling madly.

We nod, both with pale faces. "How did you get here?"

I hand him the paper. He studies it for a second before handing it back to me. "Well, all I can say is the prophecy has began. Now, how about this. You two will come with me today, to get supplies for your... How old are you?"

"15." Taylor whispers, slightly green.

"For your 5th year then. I'll help you prepare for school, so you are caught up with everyone else. Meanwhile, while you are in classes, I'll use free time to study up a way to get you back to the exact moment you left. What day was it?"

"December 10, 2009 at around 8:30 AM." I say.

"Okay, I'll find something to get you back." He says, standing up and walking to his fire place. "Come along." We stand up and walk over to him, less green and pale with the discovery of going home. "Now, take a pinch of Floo powder, throw it into the flames and clearly state Diagon Alley." He instructs. Taylor goes first.

"Diagon Alley." And with a whirl of green flames, he disappears.

I step up next, "Diagon Alley." I feel like I'm spinning uncontrollably. I stumble out of a fire place and into Taylor's arms. I blush and stand up, dusting myself off. Dumbledore follows shortly after and leads us to a gigantic, white marble building, that says 'Gringotts' on it in big, golden letters. Inside, he leads us to a small goblin, or that's what he told us it was, which led us into a small, dark room.

Inside there was a small table with a small bowl and dagger sitting upon it. "Pierce your ring finger, let 2 drops of blood fall into the bowl." The goblin instructs. I step forward and do as he says. The bowl glows white first, then bright blue. The goblin looks shocked as a key appears. It was a bronze key with sapphires embedded into it. The bowl is magically replaced and the dagger is too. Taylor repeats my actions and his bowl, too, glows bright white then red. A ruby-encrusted, golden key appears.

Dumbledore just smiles at us. "Lead the way Griphook." He says politely to the goblin. He nods and leads us out of the room to a new door. Inside there is a cart. We climb in and set off, at a very fast pace, to the lower vaults. It took at least 15 minutes, but once we arrived, we stepped out and looked upon vaults one and two. I grin at Taylor, who in turn smiles back. We step up to our respective doors, me two, him one, and put our keys in the locks and turn. Nothing happens. The goblin behind us chuckles.

"Place your palm on the door while turning the key. It's extra protected and won't open if you don't have the flesh of an heir." Griphook informs us.

Again, we do as he says and the vaults open. Inside the vault is covered, floor to ceiling, with gold, silver, and bronze coins. Dumbledore kindly hands us each a never ending bag and we fill it with what we need.

After Gringotts, we head off to the most needed supply for school, a wand. Dumbledore informed us of magical history as we walked and we listened with rapt attention. History being one of our favorite subjects. Upon waling into Ollivander's, the old man greeted us cheerily.

"New wands?" he asked, his voice very rasp.

"Yes, sir." Taylor replies.

"Hmm, Names?"

"Holly Maloney." I state.

"Taylor Barkley." Taylor adds.

Ollivander nods again. "Yes, okay, wands, wands, wands." he murmurs to himself. Getting on his ladder, he reaches for the top shelf. He pulls out four boxes. "Ladies first."

I step forward.

Ollivander hands me a box. "Try." I wave it, nothing. He takes it, gives me another, and again, nothing. The third he gives me feels warm in my hand and lets off blue sparks. It then glowed bright blue, illuminating the poorly lit room. Ollivander and Dumbledore grin. "A match. Let me see it." He reaches for it and when he takes it, the glow stops. After a minute of inspecting the piece of wood he grins and tells me, "Miss Maloney, this wand is almost a carbon copy of Rowena Ravenclaw's wand. It is 11 ½ inch Holly, ironically, with a unicorn tail hair inside. The unicorn gave 2 hairs, one in this wand, one in Rowena's wand." I grin and pay the required 7 Galleons, gold pieces, for the wand.

Taylor tries next. The sixth wand shoots out red sparks and glows a bright red. After inspecting the wand, Ollivander looks at us suspiciously. "Mr. Barkley, a carbon copy of Godric Gryffindor's wand. 12 ½ inch Apple, with a mermaid hair."

He smiles at me. My breath caught, but I didn't let anyone notice. We leave and go to the other stores we needed to go to. By 4 o'clock PM, we were all starving, so Dumbledore apparated us both back to Hogwarts and we ran up the path to the school. We entered the Great Hall and were greeted with other teachers. Before we could introduce ourselves, Dumbledore cut in. "These two students will be staying with us for the next few months, then joining the student body as 5th years." I smile and wave.


	4. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Story

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Story**

Dumbledore puts his hand on our shoulders and steers out of the Great Hall. We go to his office and he sits us down. "Tippy," a smallish house elf appears, "bring us some sandwiches and juice please." The elf nods its head and disappears. He waits for one minute and the elf reappears with a huge platter of juice and sandwiches. It puts it on the table and again, disappears. Dumbledore holds out the platter to us. We each take a sandwich and listen to him talk.

"Now, you can't go around telling people your names. It could cause problems in the future or people could find out you were the heirs. We'll be giving you cover names. Try to call each other those names as much as possible, so you won't get confused. We will also need a story as to why you are here. Saying you appeared from 35 years in the future would be potentially problematic."

I nod, while I chew. After I swallow, I ask, "What will our names be?"

"I don't mind, just change them."

"I'll be... Milena... Black, Mia, for short." I nod. Milena was my Spanish name back home, so I'll already be able to answer to it. Plus, I've always liked the name Mia, and Black.

"Okay, Taylor?"

"Uh... hmm... Sirius?" he looks at me for approval. He usually does. For some reason, when it comes to a big decision, he usually asks me. I nod, "Butler?" Again, I nod. He grins.

"Okay then, welcome to Hogwarts Milena Black and Sirius Butler!" (A/N: I couldn't think of anything for his name! But I believe this works. Sirius is amazing, but I wanted Holly to have the last name Black.)

"Thank you, Professor!" we reply in unison.

"Okay, background story. Hmm, you are from Washington. Your parents were friends and you grew up together. On their way back from a double date, they got in a muggle car accident and were killed. Upon their death, you discovered in their wills they left you both safety deposit boxes. You find your Hogwarts letters from 4 years ago. They apologize for not sending you but couldn't bare to send you half way across the world. You then decide to come, to see what it's like, and I come to get you. You tell your remaining family you love them, but can't stay and came here. When it's time to go, you can just tell friends and peers your remaining family needed you for something."

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." Taylor replies.

"Good, you can finely tune it later, but that's the basics." Dumbledore smiles at us. "Now, for your training. Every day, we'll meet on the Quidditch, a sport played on broomsticks, pitch and practice magic. Then, when school begins, on September 1st, you will be able to fit in.

"I'll take you to your rooms now so you can get settled and we'll introduce you to the staff tomorrow and begin training, 8 AM sharp arrive in the Great Hall." He leads us to the 4th floor and to an empty picture frame. "Place your palms on the painting." He instructs. We obey and within seconds a picture materializes of Rowena and Godric.

"Hello." Rowena greets us.

"Hello." I reply. Taylor merely waves.

"Password?" Godric asks.

"Uh, how about Panthers?" I ask, looking at Taylor for approval. He nods.

"Very well," Rowena replies.

"Panthers." Taylor says.

The portrait moves to the side, revealing a giant common room decorated in bronze, gold, red and blue. There were 2 rooms off of the main room, one with a bronze plaque saying Milena, the other with a gold plaque saying Sirius.

We went off to our respective rooms, after saying goodnight to Dumbledore, and look inside. They were completely empty except for a small piece of paper. On it, in smooth writing, was written:

'_Milena, to decorate your room, close your eyes and picture it exactly as you want it, wave your wand around the room while saying _Decoratous_. The room should change. If you have any problems, call for Tippy. -Professor Dumbledore_'

I closed my eyes, said the spell _Decoratous_, waved my wand, and sure enough, when I opened my eyes, the room had changed. There was a beautiful silver bed in one corner with black sheets and blue blankets. There was an oak dresser, which I filled with my newly bought clothes, and an oak desk which I put all my new supplies in. The walls were painted deep blue, with silver pinpoints, and there were pictures of my family and friends from back home on the walls. It actually gave me my iPod from back home on the night stand and a giant muggle television on the wall. There was also a bookshelf in one corner, full of books with a silver and black couch next to it. I fell in love with it immediately. It also had a deep green carpet, making it look like you were walking in the grass at night. The ceiling was painted deep blue with silver pinpoints randomly, like the walls, giving the effect of a starry night.

Afterwards, I went out into the common room to see if Taylor was there, to say good night. He wasn't so I knocked on his door. He opened it. "Hey." I greet.

"Hi. Come in?" he asks.

I accept and sit on his blue and white decorated bed. His room was very simple, a desk, tv, a dresser, and a bed. I smile; it's just perfect for him.

"Weird day, huh?"

"You bet." He replies, sitting next to me.

"I never would have guessed anything like this to happen." I reply.

"Me too. I wonder why it was me, not one of my older brothers or my sister that got the powers."

"I don't know, maybe because I'm the oldest, so the heirs are the same age?"

"Probably."

I yawned, then laughed because Taylor yawned too.

"Oh shut up." he says, laughing too.

"I'm gonna go to bed. G'night." I say.

"Night."

I reach over and give him a hug before I leave.

That leads me here. Today, I had a very strange day and now I'm sitting in a school, half way across the world and 35 years in the past with one of my best friends, who I have a huge crush on. I picked up this journal today in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, so I could record my time here. I really don't know how strange this is gonna be, but I guess I'll tough it out.

I'm going to bed now though, I'll write as much as I can.

Holly, scratch that Mia, oh... I don't really know how to sign it


	5. Chapter 4: Training and Introductions

**Chapter 4: Training and Introductions**

July 1, 1974

Well, today was tough.

I woke up at 7, courtesy of my alarm clock, and got ready for the day. I went into the common room to see if Taylor was there, or should I say Sirius. He wasn't so I went to his room. I knocked, but no answer. I tried again, to no avail. I opened the door and found him lying, face down, on his bed with his only his lower back and legs covered with the sheet. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. I walked up to him and poked his shoulder.

"Taylor, wake up." I say, quietly, while poking him.

"G'way." he mumbles, swatting at me.

This time I can't contain it and burst out laughing. "Sirius, up!" I command, laughing. He groggily sits up and rubs his eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him. Even though it was so early, he still was amazing. He had muscles, probably from running, and his black hair was messy, but not necessarily badly.

"Morning." He says.

His voice snaps me out of my trance. "Hiya." I reply, "we have to be down to the Great Hall in a half hour. Figured I'd wake you up."

"Thanks." He says, pulling a shirt out of a drawer and grabbing other essentials to take a shower.

"Yup." I reply and leave. 10 minutes later, he comes out all ready for the day and we leave to go to the Great Hall. We talk about what we think lessons are going to be like today and we arrive at the Great Hall at exactly 8 AM. Dumbledore is there to greet us and we walk inside.

"I apologize for our rudeness yesterday, but I had to smooth out some details about their stay here at Hogwarts. Staff, I'd like to introduce you to Milena Black and Sirius Butler, students from Washington whose parents died and who discovered their Hogwarts letters from 4 years ago, safely hidden. They will join us at school and I will be training them so they are up to par for 5th year. They will be sorted with the first years on September 1st." I gasped at this realization.

"Miss Black, Mister Butler, these people will be your teachers in the coming months. Professor Slughorn," he pointed to the chubby man at the end, "is your Potions Master, Professor McGonnagal," a skinny woman with a stern face, "is your Transfiguration teacher, Professor Sprout," a chubby woman with dirt on her face, but a kind smile, "is the Herbology teacher, Professor Vector," a stout woman with a knowledgeable smile, "teaches Arithmancy, Professor Flitwick," a tiny man with gray hair, "is the Charms teacher, Professor Trelawny," a bug-like woman with giant glasses and a skinny face, "teaches Divination, Professor Binns," an old, uncaring looking man, "teaches History of Magic, Professor Arbott," a small man with black hair and a giant nose, " is the master of Ancient Runes, Professor Grubbly-Plank," a beat up old man, with cuts on his arms and face, " teaches Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Merryweather," a smiling man who looked very kind, "teaches the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." (A/N: Hopefully I didn't miss any!)

"Hello, nice to meet you all." I greet.

"I'm looking forward to your classes," Taylor responds.

They all smile in greeting.

We sit down and eat a hearty breakfast, or at least Taylor does, I don't like eating in the morning, but I ate some eggs and toast. Then we followed Dumbledore out to the pitch. He began by teaching us simple charms we'd need to know and the others have learned. Luckily Taylor and I were both quick learners and quickly passed through the spells we had to learn.

He then taught us basic defensive spells, basic potion ingredients, basic herbs, transfiguration spells, some runes. I succeeded most with the Transfiguration and Charms while Taylor was amazing with Defensive spells and Potion ingredients. By noon, we were exhausted and went inside to eat. Afterwards we repeated the morning routine and learned second year stuff. It continued in this pattern til dark.

We got to our rooms, said good night to each other, and went our separate ways. Now, I'm tired as I can possibly be but wanted to record this day down for future use.

Mia (I got it right today... lol)


	6. Chapter 5: Love and Pain

**Here's the beginning of the Romance!**

**Love Mia**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love and Pain**

July 4, 1974

Happy 4th! Okay, well the past 2 days nothing has happened, but today was a holiday, so I figured I should write. We trained, hard, but so far we are completely through 1st year. IN 4 days!

Today, I woke up, early, like usual, and woke up Taylor, like usual. We ate and trained, like usual, and were tired by noon, like usual. But, since it was the 4th, and in our country we have a holiday, Dumbledore gave us the rest of the day off!

"What do you want to do now?" Taylor asks me.

"Explore." I reply.

We had been here for 5 days already, and only know where the Great Hall, our dorms, the Headmaster's office, and the Quidditch pitch are. It's rather annoying. So we went on a very long walk. Ever since we were thrown back in time, we have become closer than ever before. We talked about everything. The 'future', what we're gonna miss here, what we already miss there, and so much more.

"What's that room?" I ask, pointing to a door.

"I don't know, let's check." We open the door to find a huge classroom with pictures of creatures everywhere.

"Defense." we say, simultaneously.

We look at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. We decided to keep looking. Throughout our search, we found all the main classrooms, plus the other students' dorms. It was around 9:00 PM and we decided to take a walk by the lake and watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"Sure is." Taylor agrees, smiling at me.

We walked around the lake 7 times before deciding to finally go in. It was 10:30 PM before we walked into our dorm. "Night, sweet dreams." I say, hugging him.

"G'night." he replies, hugging me back.

So that was my wonderful 4th of July!

Mia

July 21, 1974

Training, training, and more training! That's all we have done for the past 3 weeks! On the upside, Taylor and I have now perfected up to the middle of 4th year. We have 10 days to finish 4th. It's actually really fun, but extremely tiring.

Not only has Dumbledore taught us everything, with help from the teachers of course, but he's made us learn to fly, and play Quidditch. Which is an amazing sport by the way. I might join my house team this year, beater probably, maybe seeker, I'm not sure. Tay is an amazing keeper, but he might try for chaser if the keeper spot is filled for his house. I have muscles now! Well, defined muscles. It's crazy.

I don't know what else to update on, nothing has happened. Tay and I are even closer, but we have no one else to talk to so it's kind of gonna happen. Oh, my crush has magnified like 10x because I fell the other day, off my broom during practice, and he caught me! I was so grateful, I kissed him on the cheek without thinking. Luckily he just laughed.

Mia

Early; September 1, 1974

Well, yesterday was definitely the... I don't even know what to describe it as. Painful? Yeah, but also amazing! Okay, I'll start from the beginning.

I woke up early, ate and went to the pitch with Sirius. (I'm gonna call him that because it's easier than calling him 2 different things) We flew and practiced our magic. We successfully completed 1st through 4th year, with flying colors, might I add. Dumbledore was so proud he let us off earlier than 8 PM, around 6 PM, and we explored again.

"You are so amazing Sirius!" I tell him.

"You too Mia. You even became an animagus!" I successfully transformed into a tiger, my favorite animal, last week.

"You did too, so don't give me that." I laugh, pushing him slightly. He succeeded in becoming a black wolf 2 days after I transformed the first time.

"Still, you did it first."

"So?! You made the shrinking potion faster and more accurately than I did!"

"Well yo-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Why are we even arguing about this?! It's pathetic." I laugh.

"Yeah, it sort of is, isn't it?" he laughs, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. It was sort of chilly out and we were by the lake, making it even cooler. I smile gratefully at him.

"Holly," he hadn't used my real name in a couple weeks, "we're best friends, right?"

I nod. "Do you think we could be... more?" He hesitantly asks.

"Really Taylor?" I ask, amazed he felt the same way.

He nods, so I reach over and kiss him. The full moon was shining down at us, illuminating the grounds, but we were so wrapped up in each other, we didn't notice our guest. The next thing I knew, there was a stabbing pain in my neck. I screamed and fell. Taylor caught me but he too felt the pain. Right before I blacked out, I noticed a man, tall and incredible fit, but beautiful and pale, running away, blood dripping down his face. Then, came immense pain.


	7. Chapter 6: Cold

**Chapter 6: Cold**

I woke up 3 hours later, in the Hospital Wing, being able to sense everything. The first thing I realized was my throat burned. And I realized the pain was gone. I jumped up, gracefully and looked around. Sirius was in the bed next to mine. He, too, had just awoken.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice like music.

"I don't know. Let's go find Dumbledore." he replies, music from his mouth too.

I walk, quite quickly, up to him and we run to Dumbledore's office. It took less time than usual, but we were to preoccupied to notice. "Lemon Drops." I mutter. The gargoyle jumps aside.

"Dumbledore? What happened?" Sirius asks.

"We heard Mia's scream, we went to see what was wrong, and found the two of you writhing in pain with Vampire bites in your necks. We levitated you inside and left you to change."

"But, doesn't the transformation take 3 days?" I ask.

"Yes, under normal circumstances. But, you both are magical, which decreases the transformation process to one night, and it was a full moon so it only took 3 hours. The full moon," he informed, already interpreting our unasked question, "is the power source for a vampire. When it is a full moon, they have the most control and the most strength. That's why the vampire could abstain from killing you. I'm not sure what possessed him or her to bite you in the first pla-"

"Him." I interrupted.

"Him to bite you in the first place, but that's not what matters. You will need blood to sustain your strength."

"Animal." Sirius declares. "I'm not killing people." I nod in agreement.

"Yes, preferably." Dumbledore says, then chuckles. "You will be given full permission to hunt anytime you want, even after curfew, in the forbidden forest. Just tell anyone who might find you to talk to me, or show them this note." He pulls out 2 notes and we put them in our pockets. "Also, you will no longer need sleep, so I will allow you to stay in your current dormitories.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, what else is new to us?" I inquire.

"Very good, I almost forgot. You will be fast, strong, have enhanced senses, and sparkle in the sunlight because your skin is basically diamonds. You are freezing cold and extremely pale. You don't have a heart beat because you don't have blood running through your veins. And you don't need to breathe. (A/N: Disclaimer: I love Twilight, so here's borrowing Stephenie Meyer's vampires.) There is a spell I found a while back to help protect you from discovery. You cast it upon yourself and it is basically an invisible shield. You can go in sunlight without having to worry, but I caution you to remember to cast the spell. It wears off every 4 hours."

He pulls out his wand and we follow suit. "Say _Blokus Solarus_ and wave your wand like so." He waves his wand in a circular motion over his chest.

"_Blokus Solarus_." we obediently say and cast the charm.

"Very good. It also works on humans as sun block! Now, anything else?"

"I don't think so, at least not at the moment." I say and smile.

"Can we hunt now?" Sirius asks.

"Of course! I'll talk to you tomorrow, or later today," he corrects, looking at the clock, "about the students' arrival. Oh, no killing anyone, or biting anyone please."

"Yes sir." We reply and run out of his office, down the stairs, out the doors, and into the forest.

After we hunted for a few hours, and the sun was beginning to rise, I believe it was around 5 AM, we went back to our rooms. That brings us up to now. I told Siri, I love that nickname, that I wanted to write this down, for future reference, so we're sitting together in the common room of our dorms while I write and he reads. I think he is reading _The Catcher in the Rye _by J.D. Salinger (A/N: My favorite book of all time, that's not in a series. Check it out! Awesome, if you don't mind a little, okay a lot, of swearing). I have wanted him to read that book for the past year and he's now finally just getting around to it. Ugh!

He's so adorable. I can't believe we've felt the same way for so long. Okay, this is not what I want to write about, but his black hair keeps falling into his greenish gray eyes... Sorry. Luckily, since we are magic, our eyes didn't turn a nasty shade of red! Anyway, I'll write more tonight before bed... oh, never mind, I don't sleep now. I'll write before midnight, that sounds good.

Mia


	8. Chapter 7: Sorting

**Chapter 7: Sorting**

Later; September 1, 1974

Interesting. That's how I describe today, after, the beginning obviously, and sort of including it. We hung out in our common room and outside, staring at our new skin. I couldn't believe my reflection the first time I looked in a mirror. My eyes were still bright blue, but the extreme paleness of my skin caused them to pop even more. My features, for some reason looked prettier and my medium brown hair fell softly down to my mid-back. My muscles are now more defined but very lean and I have virtually no fat on my body. It's kind of scary to change so quickly.

Sirius is similar, standing about an inch taller than my 5' 8". His black hair is shiny and falls just above his eyes. His greenish gray eyes always hint at mischief, but extreme knowledge. He too, is extremely pale and has lean, defined muscles.

We talked, for hours actually, and around 4 PM, Dumbledore knocked.

"Sir." I greeted, "Come in."

"Thank you Milena." He walks in and sits in the big green and silver chair by the fireplace, my favorite chair.

"I came to talk to you about tonight." He begins. "The students will arrive at about 6. I want you two to be waiting behind the staff table with Professor Sprout. Then, they will file in, and the first years will follow. I will call your names first and have you sorted. Then McGonnagal will proceed with the first years. You will sit and pretend to eat dinner and when the students are released for bed, you may go hunt if you desire."

"Okay. Sounds like a perfect plan." Sirius says. Dumbledore beams.

"Be in the Great Hall by 6 PM. Good day." And with that, Dumbledore stands up and leaves, bright purple robes and all.

By six we were in the Hall, like he asked and we waited. Students filed in and the few that weren't too busy talking, noticed us and then began talking. More people would look up at us and the pattern continued until every student noticed our presence. Sure, we look like statues, and sure, maybe we're pale, but that's no need to stare.

The last group of people to walk in were very loud. There was a beautiful red headed girl, with piercing green eyes, a black haired boy with glasses over his blue eyes and his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, a brunette boy with scars littering his face, but with shining blue eyes, and finally a smaller, blond boy with brown eyes that glowed with excitement.

Once they were seated, McGonnagal, carrying a rickety, old stool and a beat up hat, opened the doors to the Entrance Hall and led in about 36 little kids of all shapes and sizes. True to his word, Dumbledore stood up, before the kids were sorted. This seemed to catch the student's attention, because they simultaneously shut up and turned to look at the Headmaster.

"We have 2 new 5th year transfer students who will be sorted first. Milena Black."

I stepped forward and sat on the tiny stool.

"Ah, Miss Maloney, or should I say Black. You are very bright, smartest in your year, and very kind. You are loyal, ambitious, and brave, so you fit all four houses, but I know where to put you. You are just like Rowena by the way." The Sorting Hat whispered to me.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted out loud.

The table burst into applause and I went to sit at the blue and bronze table. I look back at Sirius and give him a reassuring smile.

Luckily, with my 'super hearing', I can hear what the sorting hat is telling him.

"Mr. Butler, or Barkley! Two time-travelers, that's new. You too, would fit in all 4 houses, you're cunning, loyal, brave, and smart. But, I know where you belong, Godric's blood runs in your veins, and shows through."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He goes to sit down at the table with the loud people I noticed earlier. He sits near the end, like I did, away from everyone else. It's sort of hard resisting, especially when you can hear their hearts beating, feel their pulse, and the heat in the air from their bodies, kinda crazy!

The first years are then sorted, and the students whisper about me and Sirius. How do I know? Well, I can hear them. Not only what they say out loud, but what they think too. Yeah, I realized I could read minds. Since I cannot, for some annoying reason, read Sirius's mind, I didn't realize it until Dumbledore came to talk to us today. Also, while we were waiting for 6 PM to arrive, we discovered Sirius is a Seer. Or more technically speaking, can see the future. He had a vision of the 4 loud Gryffindors earlier and when they walked in, it only cemented his power. Also, he could guess what I was gonna do before I did it and small stuff like that.

We waited out dinner, with all the mind numbing chatter and thoughts in the background, and went to our dorms after. I got my journal out of my room and am updating it... NOW!

He's, again, reading.

Mia


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting the Students

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Students**

September 2, 1974

Since the first was a Friday, we had a weekend to adjust to the atmosphere of students. We decided to hunt before the students arose for the day. We were planning on staying away from the people today but on our way back, we ran into Dumbledore.

"Have a good breakfast?" he asked us.

"Yes sir." I reply

"Well, I want you two to go outside today, and join the students."

"But, what if we can't resist?" Sirius asks.

"You'll be fine, trust me. I just want you to meet the students."

"Yes sir." We reply, defeated.

He smiled and walked away. After hanging out in our rooms for about 3 hours, we preformed the spell and went outside. Walking slowly, so we wouldn't bring attention to ourselves, we walked down by the big oak tree sitting next to the lake. We sat down in the shade. Sirius and I talked for a while, until about 11 AM. That's when a group of, it looked to be 5th year, boys in Slytherin came up to us.

"Who are you?" the one with black, greasy, shoulder length hair, pale, sickly skin and an extremely crooked nose asked, rudely.

"Milena Black and Sirius Butler." I reply, just as coldly. "And... you?"

"Severus Snape. This," he pointed to a gorillaish looking boy with short, brown, curly hair," is Jonathan Goyle and this," a taller, but similarly gorillaish boy with short, blond hair, "is Marcus Crabbe."

"Pleasure." Sirius says, sarcastically.

"Where are you from?" Severus asks.

"What does it matter to you?" I reply.

"Hey," comes a voice from behind the Slytherins, who sharply turn around to face the speaker, "leave them alone."

"Potter. We were merely introducing ourselves to the new students."

"Looks to me like you were harassing them." He replies. It was the black haired Gryffindor with glasses from the night before. "You wouldn't want Lily and Remus to report you on the first weekend here, would you?"

Severus scowls, but leaves.

"Sorry 'bout him. Stay away from the Slytherins, they're only trouble." he smiles warmly and holds out his hand to shake. "I'm Potter, James Potter."

"That's very... James Bond. (A/N: I can't remember where I heard this, but I know I have heard it before; just so you know, it's not mine and hopefully whoever I borrowed it from won't mind!) Milena Black." I reply, shaking his hand and laughing slightly.

"Sirius Butler." Sirius replies, also shaking James's hand.

He smiles and says, "Come with me and hang out with my friends. Lily would love to meet you, Remus and Peter too I suspect."

I shrug and Sirius nods. He stands and reaches for my hand. We then walk with James, who is very talkative and loves pranks, I know because he won't shut up about them. Lily, Remus, and Peter are sitting by a rock near the big oak tree. From their vantage point, you could easily see where Sirius and I were just sitting. That must be how James knew we were in 'trouble'.

"Milena, Sirius, meet Lily Evans," he points to the red headed girl, "Remus Lupin," the brunette boy, "and Peter Pettigrew," the small blond boy. "Guys, meet Milena Black and Sirius Butler." I smell werewolf, but ignore it for the time being.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey." Sirius adds.

"Oh! Hi. I'm Lily Evans, 5th year Gryffindor Prefect. Remus is the other 5th year Gryffindor Prefect, if you need any help, we'll be here." I smile at her enthusiasm.

Remus, in the background, waves.

"So," Peter inquires, "where are you from?"

"Washington, USA." I reply.

"Why did you transfer?" asks Lily.

"Wanna hear the whole story?" I ask. All 4 nod their heads.

"Okay, well we met when we were little. Our parents were friends and we grew up together. Raised as muggles, we were ignorant to the magical world. Then, about 2 months ago, our parents were coming home from a party and were killed in a car accident. In their wills, they left us safety deposit box keys. After their funerals, we opened them and found our Hogwarts letters from when we were 11. Then, after contacting Dumbledore, we accepted the letters and came here about a month ago to train and catch up for the past 4 years we missed." Sirius informs.

"OH I'm so sorry!" Lily gasps, and pulls me into a tight hug. I pat her back gently, as to not hurt her. She lets go and latches on to Sirius. He looks even more awkward and I stifle a laugh.

"Wow guys. We didn't know. Sorry." Remus says, upset he made us relive the past 2 months.

"It's really okay. We've accepted it. Plus, we have each other and that's good. I mean, it could always be worse." I say, ironically trying to pacify our new friends.

"Well, I... Still, that's sad and it sucks. But, on a lighter note, you learned first through fourth year in a month?!" James says.

"Yup." Sirius says, grateful for the subject change.

"Awesome!" Peter says.

"Well, I guess since we know about you, we should tell you about us." James says. "We are the Marauders! The prank-pullers, the trouble-makers, whatever you really want to call us. We think up elaborate plans and prank people, mostly Slytherins."

"That's you guys. I'm a muggle-born witch. I try to stop them." Lily adds.

"I am the voice of reason, I guess you could say. I say when Peter and James's plans begin to become to harsh." Remus says.

"Hey, I just help with the little stuff, like details, James thinks of the big parts!" Peter hastily adds.

"Okay, I think of the plans, Pete smooths them out, and Remus tells us if it'll work or not. Lily tries to stop them. Better?" James adds. They all grin at him. I laugh.

"Lunch." Lily says, looking at her watch. The three boys run off as quickly as possible to the Great Hall. Lily laughs. "Sometimes I wonder how they survive without eating every two hours."

"Wow." Sirius says. We slowly make our way back.

In the Great Hall, Remus, Peter and James are already pigging out. I roll my eyes and see Lily doing the same. I laugh. She does too and Sirius notices. He joins in.

"Wasofunee?" James slurs, mouth full of food.

"Oh, nothing." Lily says. She sits down and puts food on her plate.

"Aren't you two hungry?" Peter asks.

We shake our heads no. "Oh." Remus says.


	10. Chapter 9: Knowledge

**Chapter 9: Knowledge**

They eat and ask if we want to get a tour. We nod and stand up. I notice it is about 11: 45 and whisper to Sirius that we have to recast the spell. I close my eyes and concentrate. Sure enough, my wand shoots out a purplish hue and it surrounds my body. Sirius smiles at my and I get a high five. I accomplished silent magic. I had been working on it in my free time ever since we arrived in Scotland.

Lily, Remus, James, and Peter are gaping at me. "Silent magic?!" they ask, simultaneously. I nod and grin. Sirius whispers the spell and he, too, is now protected for four more hours.

"Hey, what's that spell?" Remus asks me as we walk out of the room.

"It's a blocking spell. It protects us from the sun. Since we are so pale, the sun is horrible on us!" _There it is again! Werewolf._ I think. Then, I hear:

_WTF! Vampire!_ It's coming from Remus' mind. I freeze, so does Sirius. He has a faraway look in his eye. He must be having a vision.

"Remus, can we talk to you for a second." I say.

"Uhh, sure?" Remus says, but it comes out as a question. We step a few feet away and I wave my wand, silently putting up a silencing spell.

"You are a werewolf." I state.

"How... Are you the vam- never mind, you two are. What the hell? Why did Dumbledore let 2 VAMPIRES into Hogwarts?" he's basically hysterical now.

"Calm." I say, "we were just turned the 31st."

"We don't kill humans." Sirius adds.

"You won't tell anyone about my furry-little-problem, will you?"

"Of course not." I hurriedly say. " I just want to make sure you don't tell our secrets."

"I would never te- secrets?"

"Never mind." Sirius adds.

He nods, but thinks, _I'll find out eventually._

"God I hope not." I tell him, in response. He gapes at me. "Oh, I read minds."

He, again, nods. _Interesting. Mia? _I nod in response. _What is Sirius's special 'power'._

I laugh, "He can see the future."

"Your friends will successfully transform into anamagi and can join you during the full moon in 2 weeks." Sirius says. Remus, again, gapes.

I take down the silencing spell and walk over to the others. The boys follow. "What was that all about?" James asks, annoyed.

"They realized I was a werewolf and confronted me about it." Remus says, nonchalantly.

"Oh, um okay. And you don't care? How'd you find out?"

"Of course we don't care. His face; It's all scratched up. Plus, he has yellowish eyes and he ate more than you two, signs of a werewolf." I reply.

"Lils, you might get a run for your money this year." James laughingly says. I grin and we begin to walk. The boys and Lily described the different parts of the castle and the grounds. We listened intently.

After a few hours, it was again time for food. The boys ate excessively and Lily, again, commented on our apparent lack of hunger. She grabbed us food and piled it on our plates.

_Sorry Mia. Lily is very maternal. She is used to taking care of all of us so I guess she thinks she should with you two too._ Remus thinks to me.

"'Tis okay. I'm used to being maternal and taking care of everyone else too." I whisper to him.

James looks at us funny, but doesn't comment.

_James must suspect something._

"Naw, he's just curious as to why we're whispering."

_Oh. This is cool. Do you think we could find a way for you to speak without, you know, talking?_

"Sure." I reply. "Sirius?" I ask.

"Yes, love?" he responds, turning to look at me from his conversation with another Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom.

"How can we talk without speaking?"

"Uh, letters? I don't really know."

"Okay, thanks anyway." I kiss his cheek and he turns back to Frank.

"Hmm... Oh! I got an idea." I lean into Remus's ear. "Okay, we need a charm that can form words. When you touch the coin, or paper, or whatever we use, the letters will appear that you are thinking in your mind, and thus the words will appear. I'm off to the library!" I jump up, kiss Sirius one more time, and run (human pace) to the library.

After 10 minutes of grueling research, actually just flipping vampire speed through books, I find what I'm looking for. In the book, Dangerous Charms for Secrets, in the restricted section, I found a spell. It described it as the following:

'_To communicate with out speaking, one must find the correct charm. The _Communous _charm is a perfect way to do so. You must place the charm on an object, say the names of the people that can use it, and duplicate the object for it to work. For example, if you wanted to write back and forth, you can say _communous John to Alice, _tap the paper 3 times and then say _duplicitous_ to copy it. Then, whatever John writes on the paper, Alice can read on her's and vice versa._

_There is also another way to do this spell. If you put it on an object, such as a coin and say _communous temporarium John to Alice, _the spell will read your thoughts, record what you thought, send to the other coin, and erase after it was read. This is useful especially for battle tactics because it heats up when someone thought something._'

I was very excited. I conjured up six coins, said separate spells on each, connecting them to every coin and tried it. After engraving the names at the top, I laughed. I could hold Sirius's coin, think Remus, Mia, and Lily, and say 'Hey' and it would appear on Remus's, Lily's, and my coins! I took them and ran to the Gryffindor common room, where I knew they'd be.

"Mia!" James said, as I walked in. I waved and sat on Sirius's lap.

"Look what I did." I pulled out the coins and showed them what they did.

"Holy crap! Mia, this is so awesome!" Peter said, taking his coin.

They all agreed and took their separate coins. "Congrats!" said Remus.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You are the smartest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Sirius told me, kissing my cheek. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Well," James said, after letting out a big yawn, "I'm off to bed. G'Night everyone."

"Night." we all chorused.

"Me too." Remus and Pete said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. They walked up the stairs, after saying goodnight, in giggles.

YAWNNN! Lily was tired too. "Night." she says.

Me and Sirius reply with our own good nights and we leave to our dorms. We practiced magic, talked, read, and now I'm recording our day. We already have good friends. Maybe being stuck in the past won't suck that much after all.

Mia


	11. Chapter 10: Classes

**Chapter 10: Classes**

September 4, 1974

Sunday was dull. We talked, hung out with the Marauders, practiced magic, flew a little, and did nothing. Today was, well, let me describe it.

Sirius and I left early to hunt. We then sat around until the Marauders were up and hung out with them. We also met this younger girl, a third year I believe, named Amy DeMarco. She was in Ravenclaw with me and we seen her being picked on by Severus and his gang.

"Snivellous!" yelled James. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it to you, Potter?" he yelled back.

By this time I was seething. He was teasing, bullying, and harassing a 13 year old. What is his problem? Anyway, we went over there and helped her out. Needless to say, 'Snivellous' and his gang won't be picking on her again.

"What's your name, dear?" Lily asked, after the Slytherins had left.

"Amy." she shyly replied. Everyone knew who the Marauders were; I mean they were the MARAUDERS!

"Well, Amy, why don't you hang out with us for a while, hmm? Sounds good?" she kindly asked the girl.

"Sure. I mean, if it's alright with you." Amy replied.

"Of course it is." Peter replied.

"Yup!" Remus and James said. Sirius and I just nodded and smiled.

"Let's go." Lily said gently, wrapping her arm around Amy's shoulders. We went to breakfast. McGonnagal was handing out schedules. Remus, Lily, Sirius, and I were taking advanced everything. James and Peter had advanced Defense, Potions (no one knows how though), Charms, and Transfiguration. It was pretty exciting for me and Siri, because we had never done anything like this before. We followed the Marauders to Double Potions in the dungeons with Slughorn, but only after saying bye to Amy and wishing her good luck today.

"Class, we will begin by preparing Veritaserum. Please, partner up and prepare your cauldrons. The ingredients and directions are on page 157 of your Advanced Potion Making books." Slughorn boomed.

"Partner?" Sirius asks me.

"Always." I reply. He smiles.

"I'll get the ingredients, you prepare everything and open your book. Fair?" he tells me. I just nod.

We begin the potion, adding ingredients when needed and stirring appropriately. Since I'm very specific about things, and am sort of a perfectionist, I read the directions to Sirius while he put the ingredients in and stirred when needed.

Even though we just began with magic a month ago, we were the first done. Our potion was perfect. When we brought it up to Slughorn, his eyes bulged, his jaw dropped, and he stuttered.

"Miss Black, Mister Butler, this potion is the best Veritaserum I have ever seen. It's as clear as water! I bet it works marvelously! Please, bottle the rest of your potion for me. Let's test it. Mister Snape, please, come here for a second."

He reluctantly stands and slowly makes his way over to the teacher's desk while Sirius and I bottle the rest of the potion. "Try this." Slughorn orders his ex-prized pupil. Severus drinks what's offered to him. "What is your name."

"Severus Tobias Prince Snape."

"What is your house at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin."

"Who is your best friend?"

"I have no friends, only followers. My only friend, Lily Evans, I lied to and made fun of, now she hates me." Snape replies, after hesitation, a sign of trying to deny Veritaserum's power.

"Oh. You may go sit down and finish up Mister Snape."

"Milena, Sirius?"

"Yes sir." I ask, levitating the vialed potion back to his desk.

"I have this little get together sometimes. It's a party of sorts, only for my most gifted students, and I was wondering if you two would like to become apart of my 'Slug Club'?" he asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Sure, sir." Sirius replies.

"Great!" Slughorn exclaims, clapping his chubby hands together.

We walk back to our desk and I hear Remus's thoughts basically yelling my name. _MIA! _I turn and glare sharply at him. He has the decency to at least look sheepish before continuing. _Sorry, but what did he want? _I pull out my coin and think my answer.

_Slug Club? Lily's in that. He loves her because she's so bright. _I smile at him. _You two'll have fun, don't worry._

'Hope so.' I reply, coin-wise.

We were released to our next class 10 minutes later; which was Charms. We walk into the room and read what the tiny professor had written on the board.

_Class,_

_1. Find seats._

_2. Take out wands and open books to page 17._

_3. Practice spells on page_

Sirius and I found seats near the middle and we opened our books. Page 17: Color changing charms. Great!

It was so simple, I was almost bored to tears, if I could cry. Everyone finished within 10 minutes so he began teaching us the Expecto Patronum charm. I succeeded right away, of course. Sirius, on his second try; Remus, his fourth; Lily, her first, like me; James, his 5th along with Peter. But, it was a very entertaining lesson.

Afterwards, we went to lunch and then had to go to Defense class. The teacher, Professor Merryweather, made us learn about boggarts on the first day. We went to a giant drawer that was locked shut. We each had a try with the boggart.

My boggart changed into my family and Sirius dead, Sirius's was me dead (he's not very close with his family); Lily was afraid of spiders, Peter was afraid of Death Eaters, who are followers of this evil guy Voldemort who doesn't like muggle-borns. Remus, obviously, was afraid of the full moon and James had all his friends dead as his fear.

Then, we had to write a 400 word paper on boggarts. I finished before class ended, because of my 'skills' *cough* vampire *cough*.

The 6 of us, and Amy, talked by the lake for the rest of the day, until dinner. Now, Sirius and I are sitting in our dorms, doing what we do every night, read, write, practice magic, and talk.

Mia


	12. Chapter 11: Full Moons and Quidditch

**_REVIEW REPLY: That's the point, amy eva, they are heirs to 2 founders, Rowena and Godric, so the magic in their veins is extremely powerful. Then, on top of that, they are vampires, so they have no reason to sleep, and can learn constantly, and basically have photographic memories. If they didn't learn fast, or weren't extremely powerful, the story would be off. Thank you for the review, though, I'm sorry it was confusing, I hope this helped clear it up as to why I made them such fast learners.  
_****_~Mia_

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Full Moons and Quidditch

September 29th, 1974

Yesterday, September 28th, was the night of the full moon. I haven't written because it's the same old stuff. We talk, hang out, go to class, and practice magic. But since it was the full moon, I thought I'd write to tell what it was like.

First of all, James is very into Quidditch, the Gryffindor captain, and there were tryouts yesterday. I tried out for my team, because I love to fly. I tried for a beater, hopefully I make it. Sirius also tried out. He wants to be a keeper. Luckily, those spots were open on our respective teams. Sirius says he made his, but I missed mine, stupid future teller. Oh well! It'll be fun just to watch anyway. Then I won't have to play Sirius and have one of us lose and the other win. Awkward! Anyway, we went down to the pitch, all ready to tryout, but Remus was missing. Peter told me he was always to sensitive to the noises the day of the full moon to come out and listen to the yelling, so he stayed in. I smiled at him.

When we got there, James, already red faced from yelling, was trying out chasers. The Gryffindor team needed a chaser and a keeper. The Ravenclaw team needed a beater and 2 chasers. Sirius stepped up and hopped on his broom.

"Butler." James yelled.

"That would be me." Sirius replies.

"Yeah, um, block the goals."

"Okay." he says, flies up and doesn't let a single one through. I laugh at Peter's amazed face.

"We've been practicing a lot." I inform him.

"Oh." is all he can say. When the Gryffindors are finished, the Ravenclaws try out. I'm first.

"Keep this bludger away from the chasers trying out." Kyle McKenna informs me, the Ravenclaw captain.

I successfully kept my 'team' safe and McKenna was impressed. "Nice, Black!" he says. We leave the stadium to check up on Remus.

"How are you holding up?" I ask, once we get into the library, where he was situated.

"I'm fine." he says, smiling at us.

Amy had been there to keep him company while we were gone. I smile back. Sirius does too. "Mia, Sirius?" He asks, "What are you two gonna do for Christmas Holidays?"

I look at Sirius. He just kinda shrugs, "I don't really know, stay here I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna stay with you then, because my parents are going on vacation and they wanted to know if I could go to a friends house or stay here." He replies.

"Okay." We reply, look at each other, and burst out laughing.

That night we transformed into our animals and met Remus out in the Shrieking Shack. He was glad for the company and didn't hurt himself as much as usual. Then, after about an hour, Peter and James joined us. They were surprised Sirius and I were in there, but pleased nonetheless. (A/N: love that word, lol)

We stayed out til about 4 o'clock this morning and then left so Remus could change back. Madam Pomfrey said he must have been more calm this transformation because he was less beat up than ususal. None of us dared to tell her we were there.

"I didn't know you were anamagi." Pete said to Sirius and me.

"Yeah, we succeeded about the 20th of July, maybe a little later." Sirius says.

"Cool." James says.

We ran into Lily on the way to breakfast, after visiting Remus, and she was curious as to where we all were last night. Yeah, she knew about Remus, but she didn't know about the anamagi transformations. They didn't tell her because she would've been against it and wanted them to stop. And if Lily tells James to do something, sadly, he does it.

"You WHAT?!" she yells.

"Changed into animals and hung with a werewolf Remus last night?" James hesitantly says. I just laugh at the argument. Lily turns to glare at me for a second but then realizes how stupid the argument is after all and joins in my laughter. She was worried about them getting caught, or hurt, or it not working, but since it already happened, she couldn't worry about that stuff.


	13. Chapter 12: Marauder's Map

**Chapter 12: Marauder's Map**

The rest of the day went normally and Remus even came from the hospital wing for dinner. He was strong enough to join us in classes the next day, his fastest recovery yet! Since we helped him get better, the Marauders, minus Lily (she wouldn't approve), decided to show us their latest project. The infamous _Marauder's Map_!

"Oh my God!" I exclaim, looking at the masterpiece. It wasn't finished though. It had the entire school's layout on it and all the people's names, but it didn't move yet. The people just appeared as they were when you opened the map so to see if they moved, you'd have to reopen it.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Pete asked Sirius and me.

"I think so." I responded.

We both picked up our wands and circle them above the map whispering a spell Sirius found in one of those many books he's read. It's a success! The figures began moving around, showing what they were doing.

"Awesome!" the other three boys say in unison, I giggle.

"Hey Mia, it's our boy Remy's birthday tomorrow." James stage whispers to me.

"Cool." I whisper back. Then I hear Remus thinking frantically to me, _don't get me anything and don't do anything special. Please!_

I just grin evilly back. He groans. While the boys are looking away, I use the duplication spell I learned for the coins to copy the Map. I take my copy and put it in my sweatshirt. "So, what are we gonna do for Remus?" Muses James.

"Hmm," replies Pete, "How about a party? No too obvious. Trust me it'll be good though." Remus groans again.

September 30, 1974

Today was Remus' Birthday. It was sort of exciting, but Remus was so embarrassed. Sirius and I walked into the Great Hall at around 7 AM, letting the Marauders set up first. When we walked in, we found the hall decked out with pictures of Remus. James later informed us he had talked to Remus's mom, Brenda. There was also a big banner across the room saying 'Happy 17th Remus!'.

At around 8 AM, Remus walked in. Peter and James jumped up and started to sing to him. His face immediately turned bright red.

"Hey, I said do nothing!" Remus complains to us.

"Sorry Remy." James says, nonchalantly.

"_Sorry Remy_." he mocks, I raise an eyebrow. He smiles, cheekily.

"Well, happy birthday anyway, whether you like it or not." I say, stubbornly.

"Thanks." he replies.

He finishes eating and we go outside to give him his presents. He opens Peter's first. It was a book all about Jinxes, Hexes, and Spells. Lily got him a book on Charms and James gave him a ton of chocolate. I had gotten him a new blanket. It was incredibly warm and had a huge wolf on the outside howling at the moon. Across the bottom it said 'Remus' and the flip side was red and gold striped velvet. Sirius gave him some joke products from Zonko's in Hogsmede. He grins at the gifts and thanks us all.

We then decide to go on a walk around the lake. "Remus?" Lily asks.

"Yeah?"

"Well, why didn't you want a party?"

"Because I don't want my friends to spend all the money needed to make a party and my birthday isn't that important. Besides, it's sort of embarrassing."

"Remus John Lupin!" I reprimand.

"What?!" he asks, shocked at my outburst.

"Don't you ever say your birthday is not important! It is too. It was the day you were born and if it never came, you wouldn't be here, so basically you're saying you're not important, which is definitely not true." I rant.

He smiles at me, mumbling a small thanks and a promise he won't say it again. I laugh.

"Okay, let's head back now." Peter says, "I'm pretty cold."

I didn't notice, obviously, but we go back anyway. We let Remus enter the common room first, only to be greeted by a group of people shouting 'Happy Birthday Remus!'. He stands, stock still, shocked, before rounding on us and glaring.

"You could've told me." he says.

"You could've not been upset about your birthday." Lily counters.

"Touche." he says, smiling a little. Then, addressing the entire room, "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome." is chorused back. He laughs. From the other Gryffindors, some Ravenclaws, and some Hufflepuffs, he got a ton of chocolate, apparently he was a chocoholic, and some Zonko's products. He also got some games, like Exploding Snap, and a new chess set. Some people gave him some parchment and new quills or ink. He was so happy, I was confused as to why he didn't want a party.

Afterwards, I cornered him and asked. He couldn't lie to me and I thought it was funny watching him fidget. "Well, I just don't like the attention."

"Oh, me neither." I reply, smiling lightly. He smiles back. It was around 11 PM, and he yawned. "Sorry, I'm keeping you up." I hug him and wish him happy birthday and good night one last time before finding Sirius. "Humans and werewolves need sleep." I whispered to him. He nods, wishes Remus a good night and happy birthday and says good night to everyone else.

So goes my exciting end to September.

Mia


	14. Chapter 13: Lying and Telling the Truth

**Chapter 13: Lying and Telling the Truth**

October 31, 1974

We 'woke up' early this morning and went hunting. The Marauders came down around 8:00 AM to eat. Then, we went to Hogsmede. It was rather enjoyable. Being Halloween, all the candy and joke products were on this insane sale so we went there first. Remus, having eating all his chocolate from his birthday, stocked up and James and Peter bought at least one of every type of candy imaginable. Lily got some chocolate and some suckers for herself.

Then, at Zonko's, the boys bought tons of jokes. By the time we finished through those two stores, and some lies on Sirius's and my parts were told, as to why we weren't buying any candy (said we were allergic) the boys' arms were so loaded with stuff we had to go back to the school to put it down. We didn't know any shrinking spells yet.

Lily insisted we go back to at least visit the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. We all agreed, but Sirius and I didn't get anything. When Lily again asked why, we just said we weren't thirsty. But I could hear in her mind she didn't believe us. _What is up with these two? They never eat or drink._ I turned and looked fearfully at Sirius. He understood and told the others we were going to go on a walk.

"She's suspicious." He said, knowingly.

I nod. "Lily wants to know why we never eat or drink anything."

"Well, we can't very well say we're allergic to everything. And it's hard to keep claiming we're not hungry or thirsty. Hmm, what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you miss the most, from... back home?"

"Our friends and family. I mean, it's not like we can just pop home and visit or anything." I replied, sadly. I didn't notice Remus had followed us out, to check on us, and over heard our conversation.

"Me too. But I also miss the music. And the classes. And everything. I mean, fuck, Holly! We're 35 fucking years in the past!" (A/N: Sorry for the swearing)

"I know Tay, but what are we gonna do? Dumbledore said he'd tell us when he found a way to get us home." I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me tightly back and kissed his throat.

"What?!" Remus says, coming towards us. We pull apart and turn sharply to look at him.

"Remus!" I gasp.

"What do you mean '35 years in the past'?"

"Uh..." I begin.

"Come with me." Remus says, grabbing each of our wrists and pulling us towards the Shrieking Shack. Once we were inside, he turned on us. "Explain."

"Okay." Sirius says. "We were born in June 1994. In December of 2009, we were thrown into the past and discovered we were magical. Then, on July 31, we were bitten by a vampire and changed."

"Right. Then what's up with 'Holly' and 'Tay'?"

"Oh, that's our real names. I'm Holly Maloney and he's Taylor Barkley."

"Oh." He says.

"Remy? You okay?" I ask. He nods. "Wanna go back?" He again nods and begins to walk towards the door. "Stop." He does. "Obviously you're not okay. What's bothering you?"

"Well, you guys aren't who you said, so I'm sort of confused."

"We're exactly who we said we were, just 35 years younger. Please, forgive us for lying, we only did because, well we're born in 20 years." Sirius says.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry for flipping out, it's just hard to comprehend."

"It's okay, I would've too." I add.

He smiles at us. I step forward and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back. When I step away, he hugs Sirius. Then, we leave to catch up with the others. The feast that night was magnificent and again, we lied to Lily as to why we weren't eating. Peter and James just figured if we didn't eat, there would be more food for them. And they figured we had a reason.

The rest of the night went normally, well as normally as a school full of magical people can go. We, as in they, ate and enjoyed pranks and candy. Sirius and I laughed along with them, ignoring Lily's worried glances. We felt bad about it but we couldn't do anything.

Before going to our common room that night, Lily stopped us. "What is wrong with you two? You never eat or drink anything, yet you always claim you're both not hungry."

"Nothing, we just eat on our own time." Sirius replies.

"When though?"

"We ate this morning, before you all were up." I answer.

"And we'll probably eat again the day after tomorrow." Sirius adds.

She looks at us strangely. "You eat once in every 3 days? Don't you get hungry? Don't you feel thirsty?"

Sirius and I exchange glances. "All the time." I answer.

"Then drink something or eat." Lily says, frustrated.

"It wouldn't help." Sirius says.

"How come?"

"It just wouldn't." I reply.

"Right." Lily says, eying us suspiciously. We both nod. "Is it a special diet or something? Were you raised poor and couldn't afford food so you now eat on the same schedule?" she asked.

"I guess you could say it's a special diet." I state, laughing slightly. Sirius cracks a small grin.

"Whatever. And why don't you live in your respective dorms?"

"Dumbledore gave us a separate room so we wouldn't have to be with others." Sirius answers, automatically.

"Why?"

"Being around other people is hard." I say, truthfully.

"Is it because your family died?"

"Sure." Sirius lies.

"Well, hopefully this strange 'diet' ends soon. You'll end up dying of starvation."

"Unlikely." I say. "Good night Lily. See you tomorrow." I say, hugging her.

"Night guys." she replies, still wary of our attitudes.

"Night boys." I say, hugging each of the others in turn.

"Night Mia, Sirius." the chorus.

So ends my strange day, where we spent the entire day either lying or telling the truth.

Mia


	15. Chapter 14: Christmas with the Potters

**Chapter 14: Christmas with the Potters**

December 25, 1974

Merry Christmas! After Halloween things died down. Lily stopped badgering us about when we ate and if we ate at all, even though she still looked at us during meal times sort of strangely. Then, around the 15th of December, James got a letter from home. His parents asked if he was coming home and if he was if he was bringing any friends along. He sent back a letter asking if Remus, Peter, Lily, Sirius and I could come over. By the 17th, we all planned on going to the Potter's house for Christmas.

Lily, Peter and Remus all asked their families if it would be okay and they all agreed. We packed on the 20th and left the 21st. It was considered winter holidays at school and school re-begins on the 4th of January. We can come back anytime before there, but the train leaves on the 2nd of January.

Anyway, we arrived around mid-day on the 21st. It was a large house, near the woods, which was nice for Remus' transformation that night. He had slept the entire train ride here. Mrs. Potter, a lovely woman about 40 years old, led us each to our rooms. I shared with Lily, Sirius shared with Remus, and Peter bunked with James.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were extremely nice. During dinner, Sirius and I didn't eat, and they didn't mind. Remus didn't even show up, he didn't feel up to it. The full moon was pretty easy that night, we stayed in the woods and were all fine, bringing Remus back around 5 AM. I snuck into my room to find Lily sitting up.

"Where were you?"

"With Remus."

"Oh. Go to sleep then, you'll need it. Mrs. Potter told me last night she wanted to take us both shopping today."

"I'm not tired."

"So now you don't sleep either?"

"Nope." I popped the p.

"Ugh!" she groans, and flops down in her bed, falling asleep some time later. I just laugh at her.

The next day, we go shopping with Vivian Potter. We bought gifts for all of our friends. Then, Sirius and I decided to go on a quick walk through the forest. Lily noticed and followed us. The problem with this is we didn't notice. Sirius's power only worked when he was looking for something. Like if he wanted to watch out for someone, he would think about them and if something were to happen, he would see it. Anyway, we didn't notice Lily following us.

We walked out into the woods, at a human pace, until we found a big meadow. It was very sunny. Lily was curious as to why we were without jackets and why we lay down in the snow. Then, the spell wore off of us and we began to sparkle. She gasped. This I heard. I jumped up and heard what she was thinking.

"Shit." I exclaim.

"Mia?"

"Lily."

"Oh shit." Sirius and I say before both hastily re-casting the spell and walking over to where she was standing, frozen. "Lily?"

"Huh?" she asks, turning from me to Sirius.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods, but I hear differently. _Vampire._ "You're right."

"What?" she asks.

"You are right." I annunciate, "We are vampires."

"Oh." then, she fainted. Sirius lifts her up and we run back to the house.

"Mrs. Potter?" I ask, as soon as we enter.

"Dear, please call me Vivi- Oh, my! What happened?" she asked, as soon as she seen the passed out Lily.

"She fainted." I say.

"Bring her here." she says, motioning to the couch in the living room. Sirius sets her down and Vivian brings her a cold washcloth and a glass of water. Lily opens her eyes and smiles, thanking Mrs. Potter, but thinks towards me, _We ARE going to talk, round up the boys tell them. Midnight, our room._ I nodded.

"What's up?" Sirius asks me.

"She wants to talk. Round up the boys, girls room, midnight." I say.

"'Kay."

We go to Remus and James and Peter, who were playing chess in the living room and inform them of the news.

"'Kay." Remus says.

"Deal." James adds.

"If I'm up." Peter whispers, yawning. I roll my eyes good-naturedly.

That night, we hear a knock at the door. Remus, James, and Sirius walk in. "Where's Pete?" Lily asks, quietly.

"Sleeping. Couldn't stay up." Sirius rolls his eyes, I quietly laugh.

"Okay, now, do you mind explaining this?" Lily says, looking at each of us in turn.

"I am a werewolf." Remus says.

"We are anamagi." Sirius says. James and I nod.

"I am human." James says.

"We are vampires." I simply state. Sirius nods. James looks at us, shocked.

"How's that? Explained enough." I ask.

She looks between us, angrily. "I knew all that. I want to know HOW!"

"We were bitten the day before school began." Sirius informs.

"And you kept it to yourselves?"

"No, Remus knew." I say. "Remus smelled it on us and confronted us as we confronted him."

"Oh, but you didn't think to tell me or Pete or Lily?" James says, shocked.

"No. We wanted to tell as few people as possible." Sirius says.

"Oh." Lily and James at least have the decency to look ashamed of their behavior.

The next few days were easier. Peter seemed to have forgotten our meeting and didn't bring it up. The rest of us became closer. With less secrets, and our friends accepting us, we felt very at home.

"Merry Christmas!" I say, jumping on Lily's bed waking her up this morning.

"Ugh!" she groans, pulling out her pillow and hitting me with it. I just laugh and go to help Sirius wake the others up.

"PETE!" I chant, jumping on his bed. He looks at me angrily, but the sleepiness in his eyes throws off the menacing-ness of the act and he just looks silly. I laugh and go over to the other bed.

"JAMES!" I crow, bouncing on his bed.

He too throws a pillow at me and groans, I laugh. Like Lily, like James.

"I'll go and wake up Remus." I tell him. He just groans in response.

"REMUS!" I jump on his bed too. Sirius looks at me and rolls his eyes. I glare playfully at him and jump from Remus' bed onto Sirius.

"Damn vampires." I hear Remus mumble while he pulls his pillow even closer to his head. This causes Sirius and I both to burst into uncontrollable laughter. They all get up and groggily walk downstairs.

Once there, I smile and say 'Merry Christmas', which has the desired effect into waking up James and Peter.

"PRESENTS!" they say, excitedly. They run to the tree, divvy out the gifts, and begin ripping them apart.

Everyone got exactly what they wanted and it was overall a very successful Christmas. The Potters made a delicious looking dinner, which we had to regretfully decline.

Now, I'm sitting, alone, in my room. Lily's here but asleep. I hear the soft breathing of every occupant of the house and the snores of some of the louder neighbors. The soft wind rustling the snow outside and the murmurings of late Christmas sentiments between family and friends. How I wish I could be home with my family tonight, but, what can I do?

At least Sirius is here. I don't know what I would do if I were all alone. With no one from home. I probably would go crazy. We'll see.

Mia

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long update span. Writer's block. Busy-ness. Hopefully no one is too angry with me and still enjoys my story. Love you all and thanks for reading.**

**Love**

**~Mia**


End file.
